Molly & Fred
by Owl Brain
Summary: Todos sabemos que Fred II y Molly II terminaron juntos, pero… ¿Sabemos el inicio de su historia?
1. Comienzo de lo inevitable

**Disclaimer: Ya que no soy rubia, ni millonaria, ni británica, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a la fantástica J. K. Rowling a la cual todos amamos.**

Molly corría lo más rápido que podía, ignorando la voz que la llamaba. No quería verle. Estaba furiosa, pero sobre todo triste. Corrió hasta la estatua de a bruja tuerta y murmurando_ "dissendium"_ después de tocar la joroba con la punta de su varita, bajo al pasillo que conducía a Honeydukes, sin saber que alguien la seguía.

Fred pasaba junto con el mapa del merodeador en busca de su cita de esa noche. Comenzó a buscar en el mapa, pero se detuvo en tres motitas que había en el tercer piso. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, hasta que vio a una de las motitas salir corriendo. Se mordió el labio pensando en que hacer. Por un lado, una morena de Hufflepuff lo esperaba en un aula y por otro, estaba su prima, y tenía el presentimiento de que algo había salido mal.

Suspiró. Ya se disculparía con la Hufflepuff.

Molly se dejó caer en el suelo frío del pasadizo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que no valía la pena derrapar las lágrimas por el estúpido de su – ahora ex –novio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como una estúpida, en especial porque todo el mundo se lo advirtió y ella no hizo caso.

-¿Molly?

Preguntó una voz conocida para ella, pero no alzó la mirada, sino que la ignoro y siguió con el rostro escondido entre las piernas. No quería que la vieran llorar, pues no era algo muy común en ella. Sintió unos brazos rodearla y estuvo a punto de apartarse pero la persona la abrazó más fuerte contra sí dándole a entender que no la dejaría, así que se dejó abrazar y lloró en su pecho.

Fred la abrazaba y consolaba. Si era sincero, la situación lo desconcertaba. Solo había visto llorar a su prima una vez cuando eran más jóvenes. Fue la vez en que su padre no había podido asistir a su cumpleaños por un viaje de negocios –vez en la cual él también la había consolado junto al lago cerca de la Madriguera –.

La estrechó un poco más fuerte hasta que se hubo calmado. Alzó su mirada poniendo una mano en su barbilla y con la otra limpio las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó en un susurró.

Molly suspiró.

-Scott me engaño. Lo encontré besándose en un pasillo con Ella Smith.

Sintió ganas de volver a llorar. Estaba haciendo sus rondas de prefecta cuando los vio compartiendo saliva detrás de una armadura.

Sin duda eso le destrozó, pues después de 5 meses saliendo ella pensó que en verdad la quería, incluso llegó a pensar que la amaba, pero se había equivocado. Poe eso fue que después de lanzarle un _moco-murciélago, _salió corriendo.

-¿El idiota de Cardigan?

No contestó. Fred, por su parte, quería ir y partirle la cara en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Se maldijo por no sospechar cuando vio a las tres motitas juntas por un pasillo poco concurrido.

-Dime que al menos lo hechizaste –Molly sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. Era una sonrisa casi imperceptible, muy leve, pero la había provocado él. Por alguna razón sintió que algo le llenaba, después del vació que estaba sintiendo y creía que estaba relacionado con ese último pensamiento.

-No te preocupes –la voz de la pelirroja interrumpió sus divagaciones –. Estaré bien.

Fred la miró a sus ojos cafés donde casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de la masa opaca que los cubría: -No, no lo estarás. Te conozco.

Era cierto, al ser de la misma edad se habían criado juntos y siempre habían tenido una relación especial. James era su hermano, su compañero de bromas, pero con Molly era diferente. Había veces en las que le confiaba más cosas a ella, siempre la sobreprotegía –de hecho él fue uno de los primero en oponerse a su noviazgo con Scott-soy-estúpido-e-imbécil-Cardigan –, la consentía e incluso se atrevería a decir que era su prima favorita.

-Hablo enserio.

-Yo igual –El tono del pelirrojo sonaba a que no recibiría reclamos, por lo que se limitó a soltar un suspiro y asentir –. Ven, te llevo hasta tu torre.

Fred ayudo a Molly a levantase y juntos salieron de la joroba de la bruja. El pelirrojo saco el mapa comprobó que nadie estuviera cerca antes de levantar a Molly en brazos y cargarla estilo nupcial. La pelirroja se quejó un rato pero al final se dejó llevar, estaba muy cansada como para protestar y se abrazó al cuello de su primo para no caer. Al llegar junto a la gárgola Fred dijo la contraseña que aparecía en el mapa, pero la entrada no se abrió. Supuso que solo se abría ante los premios anuales o profesores. Negó con la cabeza. La directora McGonagall había sido ingeniosa y se preguntó cuántas puertas más no lo dejarían pasar a menos de que fuera cierta persona. Giró para pedirle a Molly que dijera la contraseña, pero al joven estaba profundamente dormida.

Fred la observó, se veía más relajada a comparación de hace un rato. Tenía la cara sonrosada y un poco hinchada por el llanto, pero él seguía pensando en que no había perdido su belleza. De hecho, para él, ella era una de sus primas más hermosas. Inevitablemente se cuestionó ¿A qué sabrían sus labios? Algo se removió en su estómago. Él no debería tener esos pensamientos. Decidió llevar a Molly a la torre de Gryffindor. Fred consideraba que ya era cerca de medianoche pues no rondaba ningún maestro cerca. Llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y entro a su sala común después de decir la contraseña. Solo había un par de alumnos de segundo y otro grupo que parecía de quinto, pero no le tomo importancia e ignorando las miradas, subió a Molly hasta su habitación. Entro en silencio, dándole gracias a Merlín porque sus compañeros se encontraban dormidos.

Recostó a la pelirroja en la cama, le quito la capa, los zapatos y la arropo. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y la miró. Inevitablemente volvió a pensar en su belleza. _Estúpido de Cardigan, _pensó, _pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi Molly. _¿Mi Molly? Sacudió la cabeza, y después de convencerse de que lo había pensado refiriéndose a su prima consentida, se levantó de la cama para dormir en un sillón de la sala común, sin embargo, una mano se lo impidió.

-Quédate.

_Tonta, _se recriminó la pelirroja en su mente, aunque no servía de nada pues las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. Llevaba un par de minutos despierta, solo que sin abrir los ojos, únicamente disfrutando de las caricias en su cabello, dejándola en un estado de sopor superficial o transe y actuó impulsivamente al sentir que su primo se iba de su lado. Su presencia le reconfortaba, demasiado. Molly abrió un poco los párpados y miró los ojos azules del pelirrojo, viendo la duda en ellos. Comenzó a sentir un vacío en su pecho al pensar que él se iría, pero este se volvió a llenar al ver como Fred se acercaba. Una sonrisa surca su rostro y ella sonrió como reflejo, considerando que jamás se había fijado relámete en Fred. Ahora lo podía ver mejor. Sus pecas, sus ojos azules, su pelo rojo como el de todos los Weasley, su estatura alta y musculatura bien definida por el quidditch, su sonrisa… una muy bella en realidad, y que sentía, en ese momento era dedicada solo para ella.

-Siempre –Prometió el pelirrojo tumbándose a su lado y corriendo los doseles de su cama.

Molly sonrió y abrazó a su primo mientras le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella. Fred le quito importancia apretándola más contra él y dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

_Otra vez esa sensación en mi estómago, _se dijo Molly a sí misma. No eran nauseas, ni hambre, ni siquiera mariposas, era algo peor, pero aun así lo sentía ¿cálido? Era una sensación inquietante y agradable a la vez.

Molly miró hacia arriba topándose con la mirada de Fred y provocando que sus narices se rozaran una con la otra.

El pelirrojo no lo soporto más y se acercó para probar los labios de su prima. Por un momento pensó que lo apartaría, sin embargo, Fred jamás considero que le correspondería.

El beso comenzó siendo un poco tímido, convirtiéndose lentamente en un dulce vaivén al que iban sincronizados, como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos pues encajan a la perfección.

_¡Estás loco! _El ojiazul decidió ignorar esa voz en su cabeza y se aferró a ella tomándola de la cintura, temiendo que si la soltaba alguien le dañara.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Molly quiso responderse esa pregunta pero simplemente no encontraba respuestas y a decir verdad, tampoco quería. En ese momento todo dejo de importarle. Sintió como Fred la abrazaba por la cintura y ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Fred no quiso ser muy brusco, cosa que ella agradeció, a pesar de todo seguía dolida por la traición de Scott, así que el beso se lento y tierno, demostrando más que simples palabras, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello.

Poco a poco se separaron. En otra situación Molly se hubiera sonrojado. ¡Por Dios! ¡Había besado a su primo! En cambio, sonrió y se abrazó a él recostando la cabeza delicadamente sobre su pecho. Él la miro en silencio. Sonrió con ternura y le estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos. No le importaba lo que había sucedido, eso ya lo arreglarían mañana. Por el momento solo quería estar con ella, apoyarla, cuidarla, mimarla y protegerla.

Lentamente ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, sin saber que ese era tan solo el comienzo de algo que más tarde no podrían controlar y quizás, no quisieran hacerlo.

¿Fin?

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están queridos lectores de fanfiction? Yo aquí reportándome después de quien sabe cuántos siglos.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Llevaba varios meses pensando en cómo escribirlo y no fue hasta hace unas cuantas semanas que me senté y me dije: Tienes que escribirlo ¡Y este fue el resultado!**

**Escuchen, bueno lean, si quieren puedo convertirlo en un long-fic. Todo depende de si ustedes quieren, pues aun quedaron muchas incógnitas por resolver, como: ¿Qué habrá pasado al despertar? ¿Fred se vengara de Cardigan? ¿Qué dirán los dos protagonistas de esta historia? ¿Y los demás? ¿Aceptaran lo que paso y lo que sienten? ¿O lo negaran? Entre cientos de preguntas más que estoy segura ustedes pensaran. Así que todo depende de ustedes;) **

**Me despido. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Los quiero, un beso.**

_Vanessa._


	2. No me arrepiento, pero, es incorrecto

Fred trato de moverse para evitar la poca –aunque molesta –luz que se filtraba entre los doseles de su cama, pero unos pequeños brazos se lo impidieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a recordar. La Hufflepuff, el pasillo a Honeydukes, él consolando a Molly, ella pidiéndole que se quedara y el beso. Con su prima.

Suspiró y lentamente abrió los ojos. A su lado la pelirroja dormía plácidamente abrazada a él. No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que le encantaría despertar así todos los días. Con cuidado, comenzó a cepillar su cabello y después acarició su mejilla.

Molly despertó con la cabeza un poco punzante. _Debe ser por llorar._ Quiso moverse, pero algo la detuvo antes de tan siquiera intentarlo. Una mano abrazándola por la cintura y otra acariciando su mejilla. Rememoró los sucesos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Con un poco de miedo abrió los ojos, topándose con los azules de su primo. Una amplia sonrisa recorrió su rostro. Le gustaba esa sensación que le recorría al verlos. Un efecto que siempre había tenido sobre ella. Se abrazó un poco más disfrutando de las caricias de su rostro. No pudo sostenerle más la mirada y la aparto pensando que jamás había estado tan sonrojada como en ese momento.

Con delicadeza, Fred levantó su mentón y deposito un beso en su nariz.

_¿¡Qué me ocurre!? _Jamás se había comportado así con una chica. Quiso decir algo, quizás lo que sentía en ese momento o que sus intenciones y pensamientos eran moralmente incorrectos, pero no lo dijo. Y ella tampoco.

Se imaginó lo que diría su padre si la viera, o sus demás primos. Pensó en apartarlo, alejarse fingir que nada de eso ocurrió, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiso hacerlos.

Fred se acercó un poco más a Molly, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba velozmente mientras su cerebro le reprendía. Rozó sus labios con los de ella sintiendo sus alientos entremezclarse. Le acarició el cuello y se acercó un poco más siendo milímetros lo que los sepa…

-¡Fred!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y apartaron al escuchar la voz de su primo James. Molly se maldijo por ser tan descuidada y olvidar el lugar donde se encontraba.

-No debe verte –le susurró el pelirrojo alarmado –. Tapate hasta la cabeza y fije que estas dormida –le dijo a la vez que se quitaba la camisa.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso.

El pelirrojo le había comentado a James que tenía una cita para la noche, por lo que si veía a Molly en su cama –vestida o no –no tardaría en armar un escándalo. Molly asintió y se cubrió siguiendo las órdenes de su primo. Fred se pasó varias veces la mano por el pelo despeinándolo y se desabrocho y desacomodo un poco el pantalón.

-¿Qué ocurre James, es algo importante? –A pesar de reflejar confianza, se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Molly se limitaba a respirar y no moverse. _¿¡Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza cuando le pedí que se quedara!? _Se sentía muy incómoda con esa situació le señalo de reojo su cama donde estaba Molly y James asintió entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

-Solo para avisarte que ya bajaremos al comedor –James le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación soltando una carcajada.

Fred se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Comprobó que no estuviera ninguno de sus compañeros antes de avisarle a Molly. Ella se quitó la sabana de encima y tarto de acomodar su cabello y ropa, completamente sonrosada.

-Yo… bueno –balbuceó Molly. Estaba tan nerviosa que no era ni capaz de juntar dos palabras. Miró a Fred a los ojos, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada –….lo… lo mejor será…. Que me vaya.

-Sí.

Fred no estaba en mejores condiciones, digo, ¿Qué puedes decirle a tu prima después de lo que acaba de suceder? No lo sabía. Molly tomo sus zapatos bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo sobre cada uno de sus actos.

Antes de arrepentirse Molly se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrando un: -Gracias –Y salió de la habitación sin esperar la contestación.

El ojiazul observó la puerta unos minutos para después suspirar e irse a dar una ducha. Se sentía confuso, extraño, sucio y muchos otros adjetivos que no tenía sentido mencionar, pero sobre todo temía haber herido a Molly.

_Scott Cardigan._

El nombre lo golpeo en la cabeza. Se prometió a si mismo que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera lo golpearía. Ese idiota lo iba a pagar, nadie lastimaba a su familia y se quedaba sin lamentarlo. E imaginándose a Cardigan en la enfermería con un ojo morado, salió sonriente de su habitación.

Por otro lado, Molly se sentía confusa. Al principio le había dolido la traición de Scott, pero después fue su orgullo quien la lastimo. El hecho de que la había engañada con otra chica, en vez de tener el valor de terminar su relación. Pero lejos de preocuparse por Scott, su mente era un lío. No podía sacarse a su primo de la cabeza.

Llego a su antigua habitación en Gryffindor y se encontró con Valerie Turpin, su castaña y loca mejor amiga. Conoció a Valerie cuando iban en el tren durante su primer año, era rechazada por varias al tener dos madres, pues si, sus madres eran homosexuales, sin embargo, ella los ignoraba y era feliz con su familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Valerie podía ser la persona más dulce que conocía, pero su mirada daba miedo cuando estaba enojada o preocupada. Por un momento, Molly quiso contarle todo lo que sucedió, aunque, considerándolo mejor. Ella quería tener ese recuerdo como un secreto entre ellos, pero eso no aplicaba en no contarle lo que la llevo a _aquella_ situación.

-Scott me engaño.

Lo soltó, así como si nada. Le abrazó y se sentaron en su cama, donde le relato como encontró a su ex novio con Smith, lo hechizo y corrió al pasillo de Honeydukes. Esa última parte la modifico, diciendo que se había quedado dormida ahí accidentalmente.

-Así que estaba más cerca de la sala de Gryffindor y como guardo un uniforme aquí, decidí venir.

Se sentía mal mintiéndole, más si lo pensaba mejor, no le estaba mintiendo, si no modificando la realidad.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Fatal –contestó con sinceridad.

-Te dije que era un idiota –Eso era cierto, Val también se había opuesto a la relación ente el Slytherin y ella, a pesar de apoyarla –. Pero bueno, arréglate que tenemos clase en veinte minutos y todavía tenemos que pasar por el Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Molly decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, a pesar de que quería quedarse en esa habitación sin hacer nada más que leer o dormir. Se dio una rápida ducha y se cambió pero no encontraba su capa. _Debí dejarla en la habitación de los chicos. _Molly salió del baño y vio que Val tenía su mochila.

-¿Fuiste a mi torre? –preguntó extrañada.

-No. Utilice un hechizo convocador. Por cierto, espero hayas dejado la ventana abierta, sino… yo creo que con un _Reparo_ sería suficiente.

Molly rió antes de agradecerle a su amiga y bajar al comedor. De alguna manera u otra siempre lograba animarla. Agradeció que las primeras tres horas ninguna tocaba con los Slytherin por lo que fue fácil evitar a Scott, sin embargo, sí compartía clases con Fred, después de todo, estaban en la misma casa. Varias veces se encontró con su mirada, pero enseguida la apartaba.

Fred la observó durante las clases sentada junto con su mejor amiga sin poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Varias veces quiso hablar con ella, pero nunca supo que decir o como acercarse. Cada vez que salía buscaba si Cardigan se encontraba cerca, pero le "desgraciado" –como había decidido llamarlo –no aparecía por ningún lado. Se había encontrado con la Hufflepuff que tenía la cita anoche, pero en lugar de quedar otra vez como usualmente habría hecho, solo se disculpó.

Molly trataba de poner atención a Transformaciones, pero se sentía inquieta. Terminando esa hora venía el almuerzo y después una clase doble de pociones con los Slytherin y no creía poder soportarlo. Por como Scott la había llamado ayer en el incidente, supo que trataría de hablarle de nuevo para disculparse. Escucho como el profesor Harrison daba la clase por terminada y tomo sus cosas, estaba hambrienta, apenas había desayunado pues no quiso llegar tarde a Encantamientos.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con su mejor amiga y sus primos Lily y Hugo. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con esos dos pequeños pues le hacían reír mucho.

-¿Molly? –Ella se volteó molesta. Era imposible no reconocer su voz. Observo su cabello castaño, corto al estilo militar y sus ojos castaños mirándola con, lo que parecía ser, arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres Scott? –Le preguntó usando el tono de voz más frío e indiferente que pudo.

-Lo que viste anoche… fue un malentendido.

Valerie rodó los ojos, cuando dijo eso, esa era la típica escena de una de las novelas románticas que leía Molly. Y estaba segura de que ella también lo pensaba.

-Creo que se perfectamente lo que vi –le contestó y se levantó de su asiento para encararlo.

-Molly… -tomo su brazo, pero enseguida lo aparto, como si el contacto le quemara y lo aparto de él.

-Aléjate Scott. No quiero volverte a ver.

Sabía que habían captado la atención de varias miradas pero no le tomo importancia.

-Pero… -fue interrumpido cuando un puño se estampo contra su rostro.

-Te dijo que te apartaras.

Fred caminaba junto con James y Alexander Wood. Los tres trataban de idear una estrategia para ganar la copa de quidditch de ese año. Entrando al Gran Comedor vio como Molly hablaba con Cardigan. Por la mirada de su prima dedujo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de ese tarado, lo que le hizo sonreír inconscientemente, pero aun así, le molestaba que el "desgraciado" estuviera tan cerca de ella. El colmo fue cuando la tomo del brazo. Sin importarle nada dejo sus cosas a James y se acercó justo a tiempo para oír como su prima decía: -Aléjate Scott. No quiero volverte a ver –a la vez que apartaba su brazo. Se arremango ambas mangas de la camisa y apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños.

-Pero…

¡Zas!

Había estrellado su puó en su cara dejando que un hilo de sangre corriera desde su nariz.

-Te dijo que te apartaras –Hervía de rabia. Tarto de controlarse pero recordaba lo que le hizo y se enojaba cada vez más.

-Metete en tus asuntos Weasley –escupió Scott después de tocarse la nariz

-Es mi familia, por lo tanto, mi asunto. Además, si no mal recuerdo, te advertí lo que pasaría si la dañabas.

Dijo y se acercó para darle otro golpe, pero el "desgraciado" lo evito y se lo regreso dándole en la boca. Molly se asustó al ver que ambos adolescentes comenzaban una lucha al más puro estilo _muggle. _Se lanzaban golpes de diestra a siniestra. Todo el Comedor había dejado lo que hacía para mirar la pelea. Nadie se atrevería a detenerla hasta que Louis y James e acercaron y tomaron a Fred, quien en ese momento se encontraba golpeando la cara de Scott una y otra vez sin importarle su ceja y labio partido.

-Fred. Cálmate –le pidió su hermana Roxanne.

_Un excelente día para una junta ¿No lo creen profesores? _Pensó Molly con evidente ironía.

Scott –quien parecía tener una hemorragia nasal y un hematoma en el ojo –fue ayudado por uno de sus compañeros de casa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lo golpeas? –preguntó Lily alterada.

-Porque ese idiota le hizo daño a Molly –dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus primos.

-¿¡Qué!? –Estallaron James, Hugo y Lucy. Los dos primeros por ser sumamente sobreprotectores y la tercera porque era su hermana.

-Esto no es el momento –interrumpió Molly desesperada por parar la escena antes de que se volviera al tercera guerra mágica.

-Tienes razón. Primero, ¡Voy a terminar de golpearlo! –Fred logro que Louis y James lo soltaran, pero Molly se interpuso bloqueándole el paso. El pelirrojo la miró extrañado.

-No vale la pena.

Esas palabras convencieron un poco al ojiazul pero a lo contrario a lo que él y el resto pensara, Molly quería que lo moliera a golpes en ese momento. Algo le decía que se sentiría mucho mejor después de eso, sin embargo, no lo permitió porque sabía que no era lo correcto y porque siendo Premio Anual, ese era el tipo de cosas que debía evitar.

-¡Fred Weasley! ¡Scott Cardigan! ¿¡Que ha ocurrido aquí!?

Molly estuvo a punto de explicarle muchas cosas a la directora para tratar de confundirla y salvar a Fres –ya lo había hecho un par de veces para evitarles castigos a sus primos. Aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, funcionaba -, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó.

-Yo comencé la pelea directora McGonagall.

La profesora se quedó un poco sorprendida más no lo demostró. Era muy raro que algún alumno admitiera su "crimen". Y menos con ese tono orgulloso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Cosas personales directora, pero le aseguro que no me arrepiento de mis actos –Ella lo miró un momento antes de reparar en el estado de sus alumnos.

-Sr. Baset acompañe al Sr. Cardigan a la enfermería. Srta. Weasley usted lleve a su primo. Ah, y señor Weasley.

-La veré después en su despacho Minnie –dijo sin un apiste de vergüenza en su voz.

-Exacto. Y por milésima vez: No me llame Minnie.

-Me ha dicho lo mismo por años y sigo llamándola igual. Creo que debería resignarse.

La directora soltó un suspiro que bien pudo ser interpretado como un "Quizás tengas razón" o "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

-Vayan a la enfermería.

Scott había terminado peor que Fred, quien si estaba lastimado, no dejaba de mandarle miradas fulminantes al castaño. Al verlos. Madame Pomfrey los dejo pasar de inmediato les asigno una camilla a cada uno. Le tendió un botiquín a Molly para que le ayudara mientras ella iba a revisar a Scott mascullando "_Esos niños de ahora, metiéndose en problemas todo el tiempo" "Son unos desconsiderados, no saben que pudieron haber terminado peor"._

La pelirroja tomo una gasa y después de mojarla con agua oxigenada comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la ceja y el labio de su primo.

No estaba tan molesta, pero después de reflexionar camino a la enfermería creía que Fred había actuado de manera impulsiva; por otra parte estaba muy conmovida pues le había defendido; Aunque ahora tenía que darle explicaciones a su familia y la verdad era que no tenía mucho entusiasmo por ello.

Al no poderle limpiar bien, Molly se sentó en la camilla a su lado facilitándose el trabajo. Aunque ambos se sentían un poco incómodos, ninguno se apartó pues le gustaba la cercanía, aunque probablemente ninguno lo sabía con exactitud.

De vez en cuando Fred daba pequeños quejidos de dolor cuando la pelirroja colocaba la gasa sobre sus heridas.

Si, quizás no había actuado de la mejor manera, pero debía admitir que se sentía mucho después de haber golpeado al "desgraciado". Cuando la directora llego supo enseguida las intenciones de su prima, sin embargo, él no lo permitió. Era verdad lo que dijo, no se arrepentía de sus actos… de ninguno. Además, si se echaba para atrás nadie se iba a tomar en serio su defensa hacia su prima. Al menos así sabía que nadie se atrevería a volverle a hacer daño, o a acercarse. De cierta manera ese pensamiento le reconforto.

Cuando sintió un peso extra sobre la cama se giró para mirar como Molly ponía algo en la gasa antes de continuar limpiándole la ceja.

-Sí que fue un golpe fuerte –la oyó murmurar.

Molly pasó de la ceja al labio. Esos dulces labios que anoche había probado y que –aunque tratara de negarlo una y otra vez y convencerse de lo contrario –quería volver a besar.

-Gracias –susurró.

-No fue ¡Agh! No fue nada. Se lo merecía.

Molly sonrió. _Por supuesto que se lo merecía, _pensó. Fred supo que ese el momento para hablar, pues no sabía cuándo se le presentaría otra oportunidad. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. Que tal con un _"Siento lo de anoche, sé que eres mi prima, pero aun así te bese y lo lamento". _No, no podía soltarlo tan directo y tan falso, pues cada una de esas palabras había sido una mentira.

Fred se maldijo un momento ¿Desde cuando él tenía problemas para hablar con una chica? ¿O se ponía nervioso ante su reacción? ¿Él? El chico con el que todas querían estar –teniendo excepciones claro está –, quien era uno de los más guapos y codiciados en el colegio y, sobre todo, un merodeador.

-Mol ¡Auch! Molly –comenzó lentamente –, lo que ocurrió anoche…

-Fue un error –interrumpió la pelirroja –. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y yo estaba muy sensible. No ocurrió nada ¿De acuerdo?

Decir esas palabras le había abierto un hueco en su interior. No sabía exactamente él porque, pero le dolió, comenzó a sentirse vacía por dentro.

El ojiazul sintió como una puñalada en el estómago. Sin duda no se esperaba algo como eso, y si lo hacía, lo recibió peor de lo que se imaginó, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar –dijo Molly después de un largo e incómodo silencio en el que ya había terminado de limpiarle las heridas.

-Gracias.

-A ti –susurró.

Molly se despidió con un gestó y salió rápidamente de la enfermería con Fred siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ambos decían que olvidarían lo ocurrido.

Lástima que ninguno en ese momento recordó que Fred no se arrepentía de sus actos… de ninguno.

_¡Regresé baby! Okay, no. Jajaja._

_¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores de fanfiction? Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic, que, al principio dudaba de él, pero la final me decidí por continuarlo, a pesar de que pocos le dio en follow o favorite y no dejaron ningún review :(  
Supongo que no lo dejare hasta aquí. Quizás tarde un poco más, pero tengo que subir varios capítulos más para esta historia.  
Nos leemos pronto mis querido lectores._

Vanessa. Owl Brain.


End file.
